staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 marca 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Murphy Brown" (102/152) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Szóstka na szóstkę - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 9.05 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Doktor Quinn" (117) - (powt.) 10.50 Piraci - teleturniej 11.10 Zrób to tak, jak my - Torebka - stołeczek 11.25 Skąd ta wrażliwość (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - Na własny rachunek 12.50 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 13.10 Miniatury - Andrzej Krzysztof Kunert "Ilustrowany przewodnik po Polsce podziemnej 1939-1945". Studio Telewizji Edukacyjnej 13.15 "Cudowna planeta" (6/9) - film dok. prod. francusko-japońskiej 14.05 Studio Telewizji Edukacyjnej 14.55 No problem! - nauka języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Żyć skuteczniej 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Szkola złamanych serc" (9/52) - serial prod. australijskiej 15.50 Luz - program dla młodych widzów 16.15 Dla dzieci - Młynek 16.40 Tydzień prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukees" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Po prostu pop 18.10 Forum - pr. publicystyczny (audiotele: 0-70015011 opcja 1, 0-70015012 opcja 2) 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji Włodzimierz Odojewski "Tu się urodziłem" (premiera) 22.05 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny Materna do Manna 22.30 W centrum uwagi 23.00 O Krajewskich prawie wszystko - reportaż 23.30 Mistrzowie kina: Jean Pierre Melville "Leon Morin, ksiądz" - film fabularny produkcji francuskiej (1961 r., 113 min) 1.25 Wiadomości 1.30 "Kosciół na Górze Syjon" film dok. Ireny Kamieńskiej 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego Look Ahead -lekcja 51 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Sport telegram 7.25 7 dni świat (powt.) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-700-556-66) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Rodzinna menażeria"(7/22) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Cuda pogody" (5) "Huragan" - serial dok. prod. USA 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 Sportowe hobby 11.15 "Kazdą chwilę dzieciom "Nauczyć żyć" (1) - "Motyle z Zagórska" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.20 "Zodiak" (1) - "Baran" 12.50 Przystanek Gołdap 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zatoka Marlinów" (2) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 14.05 Clipol 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.50 Powitanie 15.00 "Spider-man, czlowiek pająk" (25/65) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Nie tylko w koszarach 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Studio sport: koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Kolo fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 7 dni świat - raport - Zrozumieć Irlandię 19.35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 "Z archiwum X" - serial prod. USA 20.45 Halo Dwójka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.05 "M.A.S.H" (49) - serial prod.USA 22.30 Magazyn literacki 23.00 Maraton trzeżwości. Dzień Trzezwości ma już 5-letnią tradycję 23.50 Lęki, obawy, nadzieje 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Lord Yehudi Menuhin i "Sinfonia Varsovia" 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 08.00 Fakty 08.15 Chcę wiedzieć 08.25 ...do Kongresu 08.30 Serial animowany 09.05 Opowieści o rekinach 09.50 Ed - koń, który mówi 10.15 Wiry życia 11.05 Miejsca, w których na pewno... 11.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 11.50 Fakty 12.00 TV POLONIA 14.00 Pałer 14.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 15.00 Twoja Piątka 15.10 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 15.35 Morskie wyzwania - serial 16.00 Podróż Jennifer 16.30 Z prawa i z lewa 17.30 Tele-Sport 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Maria Celeste - serial 19.20 Fakty - Refleks 19.30 Wielkie przygody XX wieku - serial dok. 20.00 Przylądek Canareval - serial 20.50 Poza rok 2000 21.45 Gospodarka 22.00 Fakty 22.25 ...do Kongresu 22.30 Wrocław przed Kongresem 22.45 Westgate - serial 23.45 Potrzeba seksu Polsat 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z ksieżyca 8.30 MacGyver (126) - serial 9.30 Żar młodości (146) - serial 10.30 Powrót do Edenu (11) - serial obycz. 11.30 Miss Telewizji - pr. rozryw. 12.00 Halo Gra!My 12.20 Ye! YE! Ye! 12.30 Kojak - serial krym. 13.30 Disco Polo Live; 14.30 Trzy kwadraty - gra-zabawa 14.55 Czas na naturę - mag. medycyny naturalnej 15.25 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial dla dzieci 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - prog. ekolog. 16.00 Informacje; 16.15 Kalambury - program rozryw. 16.45 Płonąca pochodnia (16) - serial meksyk. 17.45 Skrzydła (107) - serial komed. USA 18.15 Swiat według Bundych - serial kom. USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 MacGyver (126) - serial 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Orka - wieloryb zabójca - film przyg. USA 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Gliniarz i prokurator (34) - serial sens. USA 23.00 Kalejdoskop - magaz. publ. 23.55 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 1.05 Muzyka na bis TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport telegram 7.15 Biografie: Opowieści okrągłego stołu - film dok. (powt.) 8.15 Informacje Studia kontakt (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.55 Ala i As - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.10 Mazi w Gondolandii - Iekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci (powt.) 9.15 Tata, a Marcin powiedział (powt.) 9.30 W centrum uwagi (powt.) 10.00 Przygody pana Michała - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.25 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki (powt.) 11.00 Ekstradycja - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Nowy Jork - czwarta rano - melodramat prod. polskiej 13.45 Tele wizje kultury: Kobiety Marii Janion 14.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Łowcy historii - Hel 1939 - program historyczny 16.00 Mity i stereotypy - Potomkowie Lecha i Czecha - reportaż 16.30 Sportowy tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (9/52) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 19.15 Dance Maxx - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Dobranocka: Mały pingwin Pik - Pok 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Dezerter - film prod. polskie 21.45 Nieprzysiadalność - program poetycki 22.15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 23.20 Festiwal Ziem Górskich 23.40 Labirynty kultury 23.55 Z nieznanych kart muzyki polskiej (2) - koncert 0.35 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (9/52) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej (powt.) 1.50 Dance Max (powt.) 2.20 Mity i stereotypy - Potomkowie Lecha i Czecha - reportaż (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.30 Czarne, biale i w kolorze: Dezerter - film prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.50 Nieprzysiadalność - program poetycki 5.20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny (powt.) 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę (powt.) 6.20 Festiwal Ziem Górskich (powt.) 6.40 Labirynty kultury (powt.) RTL 7 07.00 Siodemka zaprasza 07.15 Teleshopping 07.50 Przeboje do nucenia 08.00 Siodemka dzieciakom: Tajemnicze zlote miasta, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 08.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 09.40 Kosmici w rodzinie - serial komediowy 10.30 Siodme niebo - serial familijny 11.20 Prawdziwa historia Marylin Monroe (2) - film dokumentalny 12.10 Muzyka w Siodemce 14.25 Kacper - dubbingowany serial animowany 14.45 Teleshopping 15.10 Gram w Siodemke: Siedem pokus - program muzyczny Agnieszki Maciag 15.55 Siodemka dzieciakom: Tajemnicze zlote miasta, Starla i Jezdzcy - seriale animowane 16.50 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 17.15 Gram w Siodemke: Siedem pokus - program muzyczny Agnieszki Maciag 18.00 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Mis Kudlatek 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Powazny 20.00 Rozterki serca (Matters of the Heart) - melodramat, USA 1990, rez. Michael Rhodes, wyk. Jane Seymour, Chris Gartin, James Stacy, Geoffrey Lewis (110 min) {Osiemnastoletni Steven marzy o karierze pianisty. 21.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 23.00 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 23.25 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 23.55 Rozterki serca (Matters of the Heart) - melodramat, USA 1990, rez. Michael Rhodes (powt.) 01.30 Gram w Siodemke: Siedem pokus - program muzyczny Agnieszki Maciag Polonia 1 05.30 Home Shopping 08.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Klub Hawaje - serial 10.00 Celeste - telenowela (powt.) 10.45 Namietnosci - telenowela (powt.) 11.30 Pelnym gazem - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 12.00 Home Shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla mlodziezy 18.00 Namietnosci - telenowela 19.00 W domu - program o domu 19.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.30 Celeste - telenowela 21.30 Escape - program komputerowy (powt.) 22.00 Home Shopping